


The Glued Strings of My Heart

by ophanem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, i know i knowwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/pseuds/ophanem
Summary: “Be still,” Abidos murmurs, fortifying the same magic even further as it cools. “Be safe... Be sensible... Be...”Be mineis waiting, catching his tongue in its spoken stare, and when it lets go, he doesn’t free it soon enough when he bites his tongue.





	The Glued Strings of My Heart

The rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain against the dorm’s window wakes Abidos up first. Then, he is hit by the smell of abandoned tea—chamomile—and the musty odor of plant rot that lingers in his general presence. Now smouldering cold, the chamomile tea ripples in lieu of his shaky hands, having found the lukewarm side of the equator once his hands splay away from the teacup. Sighing, Abidos stretches, flexing every muscle and curling every joint, and absorbs his surrounding: Juudai’s dorm. He blinks to drive away the encroaching sleepiness that threatens to slug him back into slumber.

A gentle aura fills the room, accompanied by the cold humidity of the outside rain. Curled in his bunk is the figure of a young teenager, snoring lightly and decisively, wrinkling the covers over his chilled body. A shiver breaks down Juudai’s spine, and, with a swanlike move, Abidos pulls himself away from the cup of now simple leaf-water to move towards Juudai, whom he kneels before and watches closely.

Juudai’s face is somewhat obstructed by his hair, which hangs loosely over his eyelids and the bridge of his nose. Abidos holds back a cooing, adoring laugh, unable to withstand noticing the rise and fall of Juudai’s chest and the warmth of his breath. With hands of silk, he slides the bangs off Juudai’s face, exposing Juudai’s sleeping expression, and Abidos rests his head only a few moments away, watching his Love, his Sweet, his Everything in these quiet times.

Abidos doesn’t go unnoticed; by the power of memetic dream, Juudai shifts ever so slightly, inclining his head upwards while jutting his hand off the bed and startling Abidos with a sudden snore. An amused snort is Juudai’s only greeting, and, softly touching the tips of his fingers to Juudai’s hand, Abidos again leans his face in only a step away. He is a caress away from his beloved. One quick movement. A slip-up to begin all slip-ups.

Just a gentle one. The whistling snores melt in Juudai’s breathing as, while shifting away Juudai’s bangs, Abidos presses his lips against Juudai’s forehead, a blessing lingering on his tongue and a charm expelling from his throat. The world is still. For maybe two or three or four minutes, the rain outside fell with sludge precision, impacting with building and ground and matter, and splashing off with the consistency of slug. Despite the drum of the rain and the flute of his breaths, Abidos would, if he could, freeze this moment and embalm it and preserve it for long after his memory fades so Abidos the Third’s love for his Only would— _will_ be remembered.

The charmed tiara is still dormant upon Abidos’ head, but there is no time for a ghost out of the afterlife. Leftover, lingering, lost — he is unprecedented in a way that defies not only his gods and his fate, but also his nature, and it is in this defiance where he finds Juudai, the dark that whispers in his ear and drives away the light threatening its claim. Here, he is sheltered from the clutches of a place where only pain awaits him. Here, he leaves a trail upon the dirt path when he walks and a print with the press of his finger. Here, he finds a truth driving away the lies that plagued his earthly prison, that clung to him like flies to flesh. Here, Juudai, his refuge, his proof, his constant, his entire existence, has embodied the shadows of the corner of his room, the safety of the dark under the cover of the trees, the love of the oak for its leaves.

A spark of titular spell curls around Juudai, lighting up his sleeping face, and for a moment, Abidos swears to himself that, for as long as he can in this limbo, nothing will come to harm his beloved. The charm laid upon Juudai dusts a shine across his sleeping figure before settling, its power channeling and tying an untouchable string around Juudai’s pointer finger.

“ _Be still_ ,” Abidos murmurs, fortifying the same magic even further as it cools. “ _Be safe... Be sensible... Be..._ ”

 _Be mine_ is waiting, catching his tongue in its spoken stare, and when it lets go, he doesn’t free it soon enough when he bites his tongue. _Be mine. Be mine, be mine, be mine_ , it would be another farce, another lie if, after this utterance, Juudai were to love him, to dedicate himself to him, to long for his return, for his touch, for him. _Be mine_ would be a cage, a painful stave cutting into chest with the curse of Abidos’ intangibility, lack of life. _Be mine_ would be a lie forcing Juudai to his grave. _Be mine_ would find Juudai in secular heaven and drag him to the deepest fires in hell and subject him to despairing for a beloved who has long since departed.

He holds his tongue long enough to barely whisper another blessing, one to complete the protection spell.

“ _Be satisfied_.”

Patience—it is something Abidos has never been taught, and it is something Abidos never wants to learn. Not for his own sake, not for Juudai. He can’t wait for so long, and so what if he isn’t perceived, isn’t acknowledged, isn’t alive? In the state between the earth and the afterlife is enough for Abidos. To walk beside Juudai and to watch over Juudai even in his darkest moments, guardian angel is the best game he could play.

And though he is not an angel, maybe his infinitesimal magic and limitless love should, could, would be enough for Juudai to know the palm of Abidos’ hand is feverish with Juudai’s and to know the smooth of his cheeks are sticky with Abidos’ kiss.

 

Cold has gone now, and in its place, a warmth bursts into flares and buzzers and sirens until Juudai awakes to find a steaming cup of chamomile tea still hot on the desk adjacent to the bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent drabble
> 
> yes yes i know update @ imparted djdjfjfjfj i’ll get to it sorry school is almost over and gosh. Stress


End file.
